Wolf Girl
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: Nia was an ordinary girl, but when two months before her 11th birthday (and her Hogwarts letter), she is bitten by a werewolf, her whole life turns upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

******Wolf Girl**

**_A/N: Hello anybody reading this! This is my first fanfic to be read by anyone else! Please be kind, but any constructive criticism is welcome! _**

**_~Beca_**

Chapter 1.

"Nia!" my mom yelled. "Let your dog out!"

"Sure thing mom!" I yelled, as I got up and called my dog, Minnie, a beagle puppy, to the back door, holding it open so she could go out. Stepping out with her, I saw that full moon had risen high in the night sky, illuminating the yard. As if I was in a trance, I slowly walked out in the middle of my yard, never taking my eyes off the moon.

suddenly, broken out of my trance, I heard the distinct sound of a wolf howling in the distance. Being the idiot that I am, I decided to howl back.

Arching my back and cupping my hands over my mouth, I let out a long howl. Smiling to myself, I began to make my way back to the house, when suddenly, a deep growl came from behind me.

Stiff with fear, I slowly turned around to see a giant wolf, probably about 8 feet high, standing about 20 feet away from me. As I watched the creature, frozen with fear, it arched back and howled at the moon, the same howl I had heard before. After it finished its song, it turned to me, getting low as if to prepared to hunt.

Slowly backing up, I tried to get away from it, but it leaped at me, teeth digging into my shoulder and claws tearing up my body, it whipped me around a if I was a rag doll. It happened so fast, I didn't even have time to scream.

When it stopped whipping me around, it threw me to the ground, and I saw it run off into the distance, as my vision slowly faded to black.

_**That was super short, but I usually write my chaps longer. Anyways, anyone who reads this, I need some help to decide which generation to go to. If you review and help out, then I'll even let you have our own OC in the story! :D Please review, i would make me feel nice...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ugh _I thought. _I feel horrible. Well, Might as well wake up and face my family, because judging by how bad I feel, I am most likely in the hospital. _Groaning as I opened my eyes, I looked around to see that my family wasn't here. _That's weird, _I thought.

Looking around, I saw that I was in a long room with floor to ceiling stained glass windows, an white beds lining the walls. _Look like a hospital, _I thought.

"Ah, you're awake." a voice said.

Turning towards it's source, I saw an elderly looking lady, wearing a white nurses outfit and cap. "Do you have any pain? Are you uncomfortable in an way?"

Unable to reply to her at the moment, as another wave of pain came over me, I simply nodded. The nurse then turned around, grabbing a small cup of a brown murky liquid that didn't look at all appetizing. "Drink this, it'll help." she said.

Taking her word for it I took the cup and downed in one gulp. my original assumption was right. Not at all appetizing, completely disgusting. but the lady didn't lie, i instantly started to feel better.

Sitting up I looked at her. "Who are you?" I asked

"You can call me Madam Pomphrey. I am the nurse at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she replied.

"What-warts?" I asked.

"Hogwarts."

"Ooooookay..." I said, like that totally made sense.

"Yes. Now Headmaster Dumbledore will be in here soon to speak to you." she said, before walking off. Calling over her shoulder she said "Just holler if you need anything!"

_Sure thing. _I thought to myself. _But who is this Dumbly-door guy? And did she say 'witchcraft and wizardry?'_

Suddenly the double doors to the left of my be opened and in walked an extremely old man with a gray beard down almost to the floor. _who is this guy, Gandalf?_

"Hello child, it is good to see you awake, considering the werewolf attack and all." he said.

"Hold up. **Werewolf **attack? That can't be true. They don't exist!" I said.

"My dear, they are very much real, as real as you, and me." he said, pointing to each of us.

"Uhuh. Sure. And I suppose magic is real too, right?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Then he pulled out a stick, and red sparks toward the ceiling, eventually forming into a beautiful bird that flew around in circles for a bit before bursting into flames.

"Huh. I stand corrected," I mumbled, completely shocked.

"I am headmaster Dumbledore. What might your name be?" he asked.

_Oh, It's 'Dumbledore.' _I thought, then  
I said "I'm Nia. Nia Young."

"Nice to meet you." he said, reaching out and shaking my hand. "Now that we have all this aside, there is some bad news."

"Yes?" I asked.

"The werewolf that bit you, well, you have been turned. Come next full moon and you will change." he said with a grim look on his face.

"Oh, well that's not too bad, I guess." I replied quietly.

"There's more." he said. "The same werewolf, Greyback is is name, well, he killed your mother and father."

Sitting back, I began to cry. _So now I'm alone. All alone. _I thought.

"Now," he said "P\Madam Pomprey has agreed to let you out of the hospital, and I have arranged to let you stay with a close family for the remainder of the summer, an come September 1st, you will start Hogwarts as a first year student."

"Wait." I interrupted. "So I'm a witch too?"

"Yes." he said simply.

"Ah. Well lets go meet these new people." I said. Then the doors opened again and a family of three people walked in, a mother, father, and son, who, was looking around in amazement.

"Nia my dear, I'd like you to met the Potter's."

**A/N ****Well, that was my attempt at a cliffie. Not a very good one, but meh. Oh well. But I got 15 views! HAHA I feel great! People read it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am SOOO sorry that I haven't update in forever! To be fair, I've been grounded, and then my dad came home and surprised me and my sister cause he's been across the country working since April 2013. Plus it is nearing the end of the school year, so we have finals coming up. But I promise that I will be updating much more often after this week. I'm really super uber sorry!**

"_Nia my dear, I'd like you to met the Potter's."_

The family came over to me, smiling.

"Hi! We were told you were a werewolf? That is so cool! How were you turned? They won't tell me. Oh well! I want you to know that I won't judge you because of your 'furry little problem', I mean, it's only once a month, so who cares!" The kid said, in extremely quickly. I barely caught everything he said, and I'm not even sure I did.

"Okay." I said, "My names Nia Young, what's yours?"

"I'm James!" he replied. "And these are my parents, Charles, and Jane." he said pointing to each of them.

"Hello dear." Jane said.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said, before turning back to the Headmaster. "Sir, why am I not going back with my mom? Is something wrong?"

"No," He replied, "she just asked if you could stay somewhere else before school."

"Oh okay, that's fine then." I said.

"Okay, I'm sure you are healed enough to go now, so I will leave you in their caring hands." he said, getting up and leaving.

"Come on! We're going to Diagon Alley for school supplies, but mum said I can get some pran stuff as well!" James said, running out of the room.

_Well. _I thought to myself as I got up and started to go to the doors. _He seems EXTREMELY hyper. This is going to be exhausting._

**That was short, but I just couldn't write! Oh well, next up, Diagon Alley! :D I'd like to thank the 5 people who followed this story, you know who you are! :D I'm so happy that people liked it enough to want to read more! I feel so special. Back to studying now, Thx!**

**~Beca**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N Hope you like it, my six followers! You know who you are! :)**

**We went to the Potter Manor, which was really just a house in the country, by deep woods, very pretty, and homey. They gave me a room of my own, which, coincidentally was right next to Hyper James's room. It also turns out that he likes to experiment. on what, I don't know, but I often hear loud explosions coming from his room into the wee hour of the morning.**

**On the day we went to Diagon Alley for school supplies, I was really excited. I was never told I was a witch, though I guess I should expect that, considering I was a muggleborn and all. **

**As I walked down the stair to the diningroom for breakfast, I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet.**

**"****Hello, you seem very excited," Charles said.**

**"****I've never been to Diagon Alley before." I said, as I sat down for breakfast.**

**"****Well, I am sure you will like it." Jane said as she set a bowl of eggs down on the table and sat down.**

**"****I wonder what's keeping James," Charles said.**

**"****COMING!" James yelled, as he promptly fell down the stairs.**

**Jumping up, I ran over to help. "Are you alright?" I asked.**

**"****Me? Oh, I'm fine. No worries." He said as he got up and sat down for breakfast. Sitting back down at the table, as Charles began to serve each of us.**

**As we started eating, Charles began to talk.**

**"****Nia, since you are a muggleborn, and your mom isn't around to change some money over to the wizarding currency, Hogwarts has supplied you with an allowance, but if you need anything extra, we have more than enough money, and would be happy to buy you anything you need. Understand?" Charles said.**

**After nodding, he continued. "We will be leaving about an hour after we finish eating, so you can do anything you need to get ready before then."**

**The thing was, I was sorta already finished. Ever since I was bitten, though it was only a few days ago, I am changing. One, my eyes went from blue, to a golden color, two, I seem to 'wolf' down my food, and three, I have extremely good senses, like hearing and sight. It gets pretty annoying at times.**

**When Jane saw my empty plate, she gave a little "Oh," and said "Okay ear, since you're already done, you can go ahead upstairs and get ready."**

**"****Sure thing." I said, getting up and walking upstairs.**

**Once in my room, I got on a pair of skinny jeans, and a blue tanktop. After completing my outfit with a pair of red sandals, I grabbed a book and retreated outside to read.**

**Finding a nice tree providing plenty of shade, I sat down and opened my book, ****_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_****, A favorite of mine ever since I found out I was a witch. Turning to the tale of the three brothers, I began to read, only to be interrupted by a sound of someone walking through the woods behind me. **

**Anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear it, but with my new hearing, I could. Cautiously, I stood up, and slowly walked the woods, careful not to make any noise.**

**_Maybe it's a death eater that James was telling me about. _****I thought.**

**Carefully walking towards the source of the noises, I saw a boy around my age.**

**"****Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked, careful that my voice didn't waver.**

**The boy turned around, obviously shocked to see me. I gave a little gasp, ****_his eyes. _****They were golden, just like mine.**

**After regaining his composure, he said "I'm Remus."**

******Okay. I lied. Diagon Alley will be next chapter. So sorry. It started out with them going there, but then the story changed, and I didn't want to wait to bring in Remus until Hogwarts, I wanted to introduce him in a more interesting way. So how do you like it? Please comment! I don't have any comments, but hey, they are nice! Let me know how you like it? Pointers are VERY welcome!**

**********~Beca**


End file.
